Fun with Friends
by Leanex
Summary: Roxas is pissed at most of the organization. So he destroys Marluxia's garden. Upon seeing this, Axel decides to have some fun and join the blonde when he starts heading for Vexen's lab. What other kinds of trouble with the duo cause together? Crack that my brother and I wrote while talking today. Rated T for language. Enjoy!


"FUCK MARLUXIA AND HIS STUPID FUCKING FACE! FUCK XEMNAS FUCK SAIX FUCK XALDIN FUCK XIGBAR FUCK LARXENE FUCK VEXEN! FUCK THEM FUCK THEM FUCK. THEM!" Roxas screamed as he stomped down the hall towards Marluxia's garden. Axel was the only other person in the hall with the blonde, about to walk pass him when the blonde had started to scream. The red head looked up in surprise at the other boy and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" Axel asked.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas screamed, ignoring Axel. He stormed past the red head and out into Marluxia's garden. Axel, curious as ever, followed Roxas to the garden. He watched as the blonde summoned his keyblades and started to cut down all the plants in the garden. When everything was cut in half he cast firaga and lit the plants a blaze.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" Axel yelled, pouting at the blonde.

"WELL YOU GOT TO BURN DOWN VEXEN'S LAB LAST MONTH!" Roxas screamed, turning to look at Axel with anger burning in his eyes.

"I sure did." Axel said, smiling happily.

"His new lab is next." Roxas growled, storming out of the burning garden.

"Already there!" Axel called happily, running past Roxas to the blonde man's lab. It had only been completely fixed a week ago, and Vexen was still pretty pissed about the first time, but Axel would put up with anything the man could throw at him so long as to watch the place ignite in flames once more.

"YOU CAN BURN IT AFTER I BREAK IT!" Roxas yelled, following quickly behind the red head.

"Let's do it at the same time!" Axel said as he stopped right outside the doors. Roxas came to a stop before him and looked at him in worry.

"That sounds dangerous." Roxas said.

"More fun!" Axel said with a grin that could rival the cheshire cats.

"But I could catch on fire like that." Roxas said.

"Nah, controlled flames." He said. Roxas dismissed his keyblades so he could rubbed his hands across his face and make a garbled sound.

"Fine." He said. He then summoned his keyblades once more and kicked opened the doors to Vexen's lab. He started slicing through the equipment inside as Axel ran through the room, leaving a trail of fire behind him. As the blonde slashed through the last of the equipment he turned to look at his and Axel's work. Vexen's equipment was smashed all over the floor as the flames grew high above it all, the heat melting and burning everything to a crisp.

"Yeah! Destruction!" Axel yelled excitedly. Roxas couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. Then he had an idea.

"Wanna get Larxene's wardrobe next? I'll pour gasoline on it so it will really burst with flames!" Roxas said excitedly, an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Axel said, grinning back at the blonde. Roxas hurried to get some gasoline then started running to Larxene's room. Axel was quick to follow and soon he past Roxas.

"Last one there is Xiggy's undies!" Axel called over his shoulder.

"That's disgusting!" Roxas called back, though he couldn't help but laugh at the comment. He was quick to open a portal to Larxene's wardrobe and run through, but as he exited the portal Axel popped out of a pile of clothes with a bra on his head.

"I win!" He said with a cheeky grin. Roxas smirked and poured some gasoline on Axel's head.

"And there's your prize." He said smugly.

"I was gonna keep that!" Axel said, pouting at the blonde. Roxas simply smiled evilly at the red head.

"Oh well, I have more!" He grinned, holding up another bra as proof to the blonde. Roxas rolled his eyes and started to splash the gasoline around the wardrobe, making sure to get as much of the clothes as he possibly could soaked in the smelly liquid.

"Burn baby!" Axel yelled as he ignited the wardrobe. Roxas jumped slightly as the flames burst forth and licked the ceiling of the closet.

"Ahh it's beautiful." Roxas said, mesmerized by the flames.

"Yeah!" Axel said happily.

"What else can we burn and or break?" Roxas asked as he turned his gaze away from the flames and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Xiggy's room!" Axel said excitedly, bouncing slightly on his heels.

"Yes!" Roxas said, opening a portal into Xigbar's room then quickly portaling back into Larxene's room.

"MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES!" Roxas screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as he rubbed at them.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO GO IN THERE WITHOUT PROPER PROTECTION!" Axel yelled as he shook the blonde by his shoulders.

"HOW DO YOU PROTECT YOUR EYES FROM A NAKED XIGBAR?!" Roxas screamed, still rubbing at his eyes. That image would be burned into his mind forever.

"With these!" Axel said as he pulled out some goggles from his coat and put them on Roxas.

"I CAN STILL SEE! HOW DOES THAT PROTECT ME?!" Roxas yelled as he looked through the goggles.

"Turn them on." Axel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Why hadn't the red head just turned them on himself?

"What's that gonna do?!" Roxas asked.

"It automatically censors Xiggy." He said. Roxas stared at him for a moment through the goggles.

"Wait... How are we gonna break and burn Xiggy's room with him in there?" Roxas asked. The sharp shooter would surely attack them the moment they began breaking things and setting stuff on fire.

"Easy. Like this!" Axel said, portaling into Xigbar's room. He lit the man's bed and closet on fire then quickly portaled back into Larxene's room. Well, that took care of Xigbar's room. Surely lighting those two things on fire would begin to ignite the rest of the room.

"Okay, what else can we break and burn?" Roxas asked, taking off the goggles and placing his hands on his hips as he looked questioningly at the red head.

"I don't know..." Axel said, scratching the back of his head. The two thought for a moment.

"Let's go fuck up the kitchen! Xaldin will go nuts!" Roxas said excitedly, proud of himself for thinking of such a good place.

"Flour everywhere!" Axel said, grinning mischievously as he ran out of the room.

"And some crazy concoction in the blender!" Roxas yelled as he followed Axel to the kitchen.

"Yeah! I've got grapes, cheese, milk, pork chops, whatever this stuff is, oatmeal, and this stuff I found in the garbage!" Axel said, showing the blonde all the items as he ran.

"Yeah!" Roxas said as they arrived at the kitchen. Axel immediately began throwing eggs and flour everywhere as Roxas put all the ingredients Axel had given him in the blender.

"I found these leftovers in the back of the fridge!" Axel said excitedly, putting the containers on the counter next to the blender. Some of the foods were obviously beginning to get moldy and they all smelled terrible.

"Awesome!" Roxas said as he tossed them in the blender. He put on the lid and blended everything till they were a liquid then turned back to Axel.

"That all we got?!" He asked.

"Nope, got more!" Axel said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"What else we got?" Roxas asked.

"Feta, ground meat, moldy bread, corn, and gravy." Axel said, as he closed the fridge with all the items in his arms.

"Throw it all in!" Roxas said, taking the lid off the blender. Axel quickly tossed all the items into the blender and Roxas blended it once more.

"Alright. We're gonna have to leave the room and you have to throw something just right so it turns on the blender and that shit will explode." Roxas said as he took the lid off the blender and placed it to the side. Axel nodded and grabbed a potato off the counter.

"There's explosive things in the microwave too!" He said happily.

"Good! Now let's go!" Roxas exclaimed, running out of the kitchen with Axel and hiding behind the wall. Axel threw the potato at the blender, hitting the button dead on and the two watched at the concoction sprayed out of the blender and everything in the microwave began to explode. Roxas watched in amusement for a moment then turned to the red head.

"Hurry! Xaldin's coming back soon to make dinner!" Roxas said as he ran down the hall. Axel's long legs once more helping the red head as he raced past Roxas and came to a stop near the common room, laughing all the while. Roxas stopped by the red head, doubling over and breathing heavily for a moment.

"Let's go cover the superior's room in dog food and dog toys and frame Saix for it!" Roxas said, grinning as he got his breath back.

"Yes!" Axel said excitedly. The two hurried to get the items then portaled to Xemnas's room. Axel started to throw the dog food everywhere as Roxas tossed dog toys around the room. When they were done they smiled at their work.

"To Saix's room now!" Roxas said, grabbing the empty bags and portaling to said man's room, the two quietly laughing all the while.

"Now where should we place these?" Roxas asked, looking at the bags as he smiled mischievously.

"By his bed!" Axel said, pointing to the bed.

"Righto!" Roxas said, placing the bags by Saix's bed.

"I think that's everyone we don't like! Let's go get ice cream! We can bring Xion along too!" Roxas said excitedly, smiling happily up at the blonde.

"Yeah!" Axel said. The two split up at that point, Roxas going to Xion to invite her out for ice cream and Axel going to purchase the delicious treat. The three met up on the clock tower, Axel handing them each an ice cream as they sat on the ledge and watched the sunset, enjoying the salty sweet of the ice cream as idle chatter and laughter passed between them.

Mean while, back at the Castle that Never was chaos ensued as the members found their stuff broken and or burned, or just a complete an utter mess. The two knew that they would probably pay for it later, but it was totally worth it to them. And the funny thing was that for Roxas, even though it had all started out as anger and revenge, after destroying Vexen's lab it was no longer about revenge, but about the sheer enjoyment of destroying everything and just having fun with Axel. It some times amazed him how the red head could join in on something like Roxas's revenge and turn it into just the two of them fucking around, making Roxas completely forget about his anger and just have a good time.

* * *

**Pfft, that was sooooo much fun to write, but reasoning for this was mostly because my brother and I just texted this all to each other a couple hours ago maybe less and it started because of me. I was playing chain of memories and I couldn't beat those damn cards in Alice in Wonderland and I got fucking pissed and the beginning of this is exactly what I screamed at my brother via text. So all of the dialogue was us and everything they did to the other members was us just added detail. We have fun :) Axel and Roxas is also because we role played as them a while back and we just became known as them to a couple other people and ourselves. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it with my brother. It really calmed me down, and as said in the story after Vexen's lab it was no longer about the anger and hate I was feeling towards the organization it just became about the sheer enjoyment of it. Also, I like Xiggy, so that statement a little ways up where Roxas said "I think that's everyone we don't like" that's slightly invalid for me. So yeah, hope you enjoyed! If you want, let me know what you thought! I will see you all later! Peace!**


End file.
